Horror Birthday
by wilda-chan
Summary: Dorm B1A4 mendadak menjadi angker. kenapa bisa? RnR Juseyo cast: Baro & member B1A4 yang lain.


**HORROR BIRTHDAY**

**Cast: Baro & member B1A4 yang lain**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Family, horror**

**Horror Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**Cue**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jadwal show Baro hari ini sudah selesai, jadi malam ini ia bisa bersantai di Dorm. Namun member lain berbeda, mereka masih mempunyai jadwal show di acara Tv sehingga Baro harus tinggal sendiri di Dorm.

Dalam waktu luangnya, Baro benar-benar bersantai, memainkan handphone nya sambil tiduran di sofa, membuka akun Twitternya, sekedar mengupdate status terbaru.

Mata bersinarnya khusuk melihat ke layar smartphonenya dan tangannya yang lain menyuapi mulutnya dengan cookies. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika Negara api menyerang #plakk

Tapi aktivitasnya berhenti ketika tiba-tiba listrik padam. Semua ruangan menjadi gelap gulita.

"mwo?" Baro memandang keatas, menatap lampu yang tidak terlihat. Wajahnya disinari cahaya dari smartphone nya.

Ia bangkit dari sofa untuk mencari lilin.

Plok…

Dari belakang sofa muncul sebuah cahaya. Baro menyipitkan matanya karena terlalu silau, ia lihat baik-baik sampai ia tahu benda apa yang bercahaya itu. sebuah lentera? Dan lentera itu dipegang seseorang.

Seseorang itu terlihat tidak biasa, rambutnya panjang terurai dan berantakan, pakaiannya berwarna putih kusam, dan wajahnya? Wajahnya sangat pucat. Demi keriputnya Jinyoung, Baro yakin yang ia lihat itu adalah… hantu…

"GYA…" saat itu juga Baro langsung berteriak, kemudian menyiapkan kakinya untuk berlari marathon. Tapi ketika ia melangkahkan satu kakinya, ia malah terjatuh.

BRUG…

Baro tengkurap dilantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"aww…" ringis Baro sambil memegang dagunya yang terasa sakit akibat membentur lantai ketika jatuh tadi.

Masih di posisi tengkurapnya, Baro mengarahkan smartphonenya ke belakang kakinya karena tadi ia merasa kakinya disentuh sesuatu hingga membuatnya jatuh. Dan benar saja, kakinya memang disentuh sesuatu, yaitu tangan pucat yang dingin.

Seketika wajah Baro pucat, apalagi saat pemilik tangan pucat yang dingin itu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang rusak, sangat mengerikan.

"GYA… ANDWAE… ANDWAE… ANDWAE…" teriak Baro sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya supaya terlepas dari sentuhan tangan makhluk itu.

Dari aksinya itu, Baro seperti mendengar suara orang yang ber'Aduh', tapi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya ketika ia merasa kalau makhluk itu sudah tidak memegangi kakinya lagi. Rasanya saat ini Baro tidak sanggup berdiri, oleh karena itu, ia menjauh dari makhluk itu dengan merangkak ke sisi lain di ruangan itu.

Dari tempatnya, Baro mengarahkan smartphone nya ke arah dimana tadi ia jatuh, makhluk itu sudah tidak ada disana.

"ah jinja…" pekik Baro dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, ia membalik layar smartpone nya hingga mengarah padanya, ia harus segera menelpon managernya sekarang juga.

Tak… tak… tak…

Ketika Baro mengetik beberapa nomor, tiba-tiba layar smartponenya kejatuhan cairan kental berwarna merah yang menetes dari atas. Baro yakin kalau itu adalah… darah…?

Glek…

Baro tampak menelan ludahnya, keringat dingin mulai turun dari wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memucat. Ia bisa merasa kalau ada sesosok makhluk di belakangnya. 'jangan-jangan…' tebak Baro dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dengan gerakan slow motion, Baro menoleh kebelakang dan langsung merinding disko (?) saat melihat sosok makhluk itu yang menyeramkan.

"GYAAAA…" Baro langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya, lalu berlari mencari tempat yang aman, yaitu kamar. Tapi niatnya gagal saat ia melihat hantu lain sudah berada di dalam kamar, hantu itu berdiri sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sepertinya para hantu ini sudah mengambil alih Dorm B1A4. Baro mulai berteriak lagi, lalu berlari ke arah lain. Tapi… jalannya di jegat oleh sosok hantu yang sudah berdiri menatap Baro dengan tatapannya yang menyeramkan. Baro mencoba melarikan diri, tapi hantu-hantu itu muncul lagi dan menjaga jalan Baro sehingga ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Posisinya adalah Baro di tengah-tengah dengan di kelilingi empat hantu.

Baro menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu jongkok di tempat, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Baro hanya pasrah dengan nasibnya.

"aku menyerah… aku menyerah... I, I, ini acara Dunia Lain kan? Ka, ka, kamera, lihatlah aku! Selamatkan aku! jebal…" ujar Baro sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, ia pikir ini adalah acara Dunia Lain.

Para hantu itu semakin mendekat.

"Baro ya… kau harus ikut dengan kami…!" salah satu hantu itu berbicara pada Baro.

"andwae… aku tidak ingin ikut bersama kalian! Aku masih ingin hidup…!"

"jebal, tinggalkan aku sendirian! Aku tidak ingin ikut dengan kalian… huhuhu!" Baro mulai menangis..

"tapi… kau harus tetap ikut bersama kami…"

"ANDWAE…" teriak Baro sekencang-kencangnya tanpa memperdulikan tetangga sebelah.

"kau tetap harus ikut… karena… malam ini adalah… ulang tahunmu…"

CTAK…

Lampu menyala dengan disertai suara tawa dari keempat hantu itu. Baro bingung, lalu matanya mengintip hantu-hantu itu dari sela-sela jari tangannya.

"SAENGIL CHUKAE, BARO YA… _" teriak para hantu itu sambil membuka kostum hantu mereka masing-masing, kemudian mereka mengeluarkan banner yang bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday, My Lovely Squirrel' dan juga beberapa …. Yang tentu saja membuat dorm mereka yang berantakan menjadi super berantakan hanya dalam sekejap.

Wajah Baro yang tadi ketakutan langsung berubah menjadi wajah kesal"ah… jinja…" Baro di kerjai.

"Baro ya, kau merasa sedang ada di acara dunia lain ya? hahaha…" ejek Sandeul dan langsung mendapat lemparan topi yang sedari tadi ia pakai.

"ah jinja… kalian benar-benar berlebihan mengerjaiku. Hampir saja aku terkena serangan jantung" omel Baro

"hahaha ini sangat menyenangkan…" CNU tertawa puas dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Baro

"kita kan hanya bercanda, hyung! Mianhae! hehehe" kata Gongchan sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Baro masih tetap kesal.

"nah, tiuplah lilinnya!" kata Jinyoung sambil menyodorkan kue ulang tahun dengan 22 lilin yang sudah menyala diatasnya sebelum Baro semakin pundung (?)

"ayo make a wish!" kata Sandeul penuh semangat.

"aku harap, kalian semua bertemu hantu sungguhan"

"YA…!" kata Jinyoung, CNU, Sandeul dan Gongchan serempak.

Baro tersenyum jahil, lalu memejamkan matanya sambil make a wish dalam hati, kemudian ia pun meniup lilin-lilin itu. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, tauran lempar kue pun tidak bisa dihindari

"gomawo…" ucap Baro sambil memeluk membernya satu persatu. Yang dipeluk pada megap-megap karena Baro meluknya kenceng banget, kayanya balas dendam.

" ya, Cha Baro… kau menendang kepalaku sampai merah seperti ini?" kesal Sandeul sambil melihat dahinya yang sedikit kemerahan dari cermin. Baro melontarkan senyum jahatnya.

"rasain! Itu balasan karena sudah menakutiku." Sandeul menatap Baro kesal lalu memandang dahinya lagi ke cermin. 'dahi indahku… T_T'

"mana Manager Hyung?" tanya Baro sambil membersihkan badannya dengan tisu yang terkena lemparan kue tadi.

"Manager Hyung? Ia tidak datang kesini. Ia sedang pulang kampung" jawab Jinyoung sambil menyapu lantai.

"benarkah? Lalu dimana orang yang satunya?" tanya Baro

"orang yang satunya? Nuguya?" Jinyoung bingung dan balik nanya.

"orang yang mengerjaiku tadi. kalian datang berlima kan?"

Jinyoung menatap Baro dengan tatapan yang semakin bingung, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"orang yang tadi berdiri dalam kamar itu loh, Hyung…" Baro mencoba mengingatkan Jinyoung, tapi Jinyoung benar-benar tidak tahu

"molla… mungkin Sandeul, CNU atu Gongchan"

"ani… bukan mereka, aku ingat orang itu menggunakan kostum yang berbeda dengan yang kalian pakai. Dia menundukan kepalanya sehingga seluruh wajahnya hampir tidak terlihat" jelas Baro sehingga membuat Gongchan, Sandeul dan CNU menghentikan aktivatas bersih-bersih dormnya dan menatap bingung Baro.

"kamu yakin?" Jinyoung meyakinkan cerita Baro tadi.

"aku yakin banget."

Seketika mereka diam.

"ya… ige mwoya? Kalian mau mengerjaiku lagi dan mengatakan kalau itu asli?" kata Baro mulai kesal

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi setahuku kita merencanakan ini hanya berempat saja, dan di dorm ini hanya ada kita berlima. Aku tidak pernah masuk kedalam kamar" jelas CNU yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Jinyoung, Sandeul dan Gongchan.

"aku juga tidak" ujar Gongchan

"bukan aku" Sadeul menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku juga bukan" sekarang kata Jinyoung.

Deg…

Baro sedikit kaget, lalu menatap wajah membernya satu persatu.

"trus yang tadi kulihat siapa?"

Fin…

Happy Birthday Baro Oppa…! \^_^/

Kira-kira Baro melihat siapa dikamar? Hantu beneran ato si Author? hmmm

Tadinya ff ini mau di publish malem-malem jam 10, pas ulang tahunnya Baro gitu deh. Tapi gak tau kenapa dari kemaren aku gagal terus beli kuota. paginya aku coba lagi dan berhasil, tapiiiii... masa baru aja masuk ffn, XXL bilang kuota anda habis? YA IGE MWOYA? ah... XXL lagi error pulsa jadi terbuang sia-sia :(. Untungnya sih Appa lagi baik hati beliin aku pulsa, jadi ff nya bisa di publish deh. horeeee… #tebar momogi. SARANGHAE NAE APPA... ^^

Maaf ya, Banadeul, Readers, ff nya jelek dan horrornya gak serem… T_T aku ikhlas dilemparin djumroh… jujur aku gak terlalu pinter ngerangkai kata-kata, jadi hasilnya maksa gini deh… tapi walau kaya gitu, ff JinChan sedang menyusul loh, hehehe. #orang ini gak tobat#

Semoga reader berkenan dan sanggup baca, tapi kalo gak sanggup, ya sanggupin, sikat miring, yeah… (loh?)

Happy Baro Day… ^^

Kamsahamnida ^_^


End file.
